Detrás de la máscara
by sbg06
Summary: Hermione se entera de que en realidad es una sangre pura. Desde el asesinato de sus padre muggles su vida dará un giro de 180 grados. Se unirá a su enemigo en una misión peligrosa, para salvar la vida de todos a los que ama. (Mal Sumary)


CAPITULO 1

Hermione pensó en como había cambiado su vida en pocas semanas. De un momento a otro había perdido su vida y todo lo que había considerado como suyo. Se sentía engañada, utilizada, como si toda su vida hubiera sido una farsa. Como si nunca hubiera pertenecido al mundo que ella creía. Y todo por culpa de aquel que no debe ser nombrado. Por culpa de un mestizo que se había encargado de destruir su vida desde el primer momento. Ella tendría que estar con Harry y Ron, intentando encontrar los horrocruxes y destruirlos para acabar con Voldemort. Y no entre aquellas apestosas paredes, frías, sin vida... como ella.

Hermione ya no sentía odio, ni dolor, ni amor... Solo sentía unas ganas de venganza desmesuradas, por aquello que le había sido arrebatado desde bebé. Una familia mágica donde desde el principio se hubiera sentido que formaba parte de ello. Se miró al espejo y sonrió cínicamente al ver la insignia en su ropa. Se quitó rápidamente el uniforme, tirándolo con rabia al suelo, y se puso un camisón verde de seda con una bata a juego.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró una de las únicas personas que podía considerar su amiga, Daphne Greengrass. La única Slytherin que le había tendido la mano al saber toda la verdad. Bueno... no solo ella le había tendido la mano, pero fue a la única que no rechazó.

-¿Hermione?

-Hola Daphne. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No. Bueno, en realidad... Tu... Bueno el profesor Snape te espera abajo, en la sala común.

-Está bien, dile que ahora mismo bajo. Gracias amiga.

Hermione se miró por ultima vez al espejo y con una respiración profunda salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, observando las paredes de piedra, y notó la sala común completamente vacía. Snape se encontraba hablando con su adorado ahijado, Draco Malfoy. Este se giró al notar su presencia, y la miró de arriba abajo, con esa sonrisa ladeada que le removía las entrañas, al ver el atuendo de la castaña. Hermione tenía que admitir que el rubio había cambiado bastante. Era alto, casi dos cabezas más alto que ella; musculoso pero sin llegar a ser demasiado, estilizado, y con el cabello un poco largo, pero sin llegar al cuello. Aunque nunca lo admitiría Draco era un hombre muy sensual que perfectamente podría protagonizar sus sueños más húmedos.

-Granger...

-Perdiete, Malfoy.

-¿Ya estáis discutiendo? Draco ve a dar una vuelta mientras yo hablo con Hermione. Tal vez deberías ocupar la torre de Premios Anuales, que para eso la tienes.

-Prefiero estar aquí. Sin mi compañera de torre, eso es muy... frío y solitario. Pero está bien... Nos vemos luego hermosa -dice mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo.

-¡Malfoy! -grita Sanape

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó mirando fijamente a Snape. Se acercó lentamente a él y le abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su cara en el pecho de su profesor de pociones. Se sentía nuevamente tranquila, a salvo entre sus brazos. Como si con él estuviera protegida de cual peligro, de todo mal.

-Estaba tan asustada papá...

FLASHBACK (3 semanas antes)

Hermione estaba teniendo otra de sus pesadillas. Giraba en la cama de un lado a otro, empapada en sudor. Se encontraba en un bosque, el bosque prohibido. Y frente a ella había un grupo de mortífagos. Sintió una voz a su lado y se encontró con. Intentó llamarle, cogerle de la mano, pero era como si estuviera viendo las imágenes a través de un pensadero. Identificó a los Malfoy entre los mortífagos y sintió una sensación extraña cuando vio a una figura femenina, tapada por la capa de mortífago. Voldemort apareció en escena, y la mujer misteriosa se acercó a Draco Malfoy, dándole la mano en una muestra de tranquilidad y cariño. Hermione se preguntó quien sería aquella chica que parecía resultarle familiar. Pero sus sospechas se vieron apartadas cuando vio como Voldemort aparecía de la espesura del bosque. Levantó la mano la mano lentamente y sonriendo de forma diabólica pronunció la maldición imperdonable, apuntando a Harry, el «Avada Kedavra»

-¡No!

Hermione se incorporó en la cama empapada en sudor. Se sentía desorientada, no sabiendo donde se encontraba. Después de unos minutos cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en su casa muggle. Se sentía inquieta. Hacía unos meses que estaba teniendo esos sueños que no la dejaban tranquila. En todos y cada uno de ellos Voldemort ganaba la batalla, asesinando a Harry. Además le inquietaba aquella mujer que se encontraba siempre con Draco. Sentía que era cercana a esa persona, pero no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser aquella que se uniría de esa forma a un ser tan despreciable como un mortífago.

En ese momento Hermione escuchó un ruido en la parte baja de la casa, y sintió un sudor frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Cogió su varita de la mesilla y salió de la habitación. Estaba todo en silencio, como cada noche, pero sentía una presencia extraña en la casa. Se acercó a la habitación de sus padres, sujetando la varita con mano temblorosa, y abrió la puerta despacio, sin hacer ruido. Sus padres estaban profundamente dormidos, como si no hubieran escuchado nada y se sintió tranquila. En ese momento volvió a escuchar ruidos abajo, esta vez pisadas, y supo que nada iba bien. Salió de la habitación y sin pronunciar ningún hechizo, protegió la habitación y la oculto con su varita.

Se acercó a las escaleras y se asomó lentamente. Estaba todo oscuro, en penumbras. Pensó que los ruidos habían sido producto de su miedo, de su terror tras aquella pesadilla. Pero volvió a oír ruido en la cocina. Comenzó a descender las escaleras, después de haber conjurado un hechizo silencioso para que estas no crujieran. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al final de la escalera escuchó una voz que le heló la sangre. Sintió el pánico recorriendo por las venas. Aquella voz había protagonizado sus peores pesadillas desde la muerte de Sirius Black.

-Yo maté a Sirius Black... Yo maté a Sirius Black...

-¡Quieres cerrar la jodida boca, Bellatrix! El señor tenebroso ha sido claro en sus palabras. Hay que encontrar a la sangre sucia y llevarla ante él viva. Ya sabemos que no está con Potter ni con los Weasly.

-Auu... Que aburridos sois... ¿No podemos divertirnos un poquito, eh?

Hermione sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Mortífagos en su casa... Reconoció las voces de Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy. Se asomó un poco, intentando no ser descubierta, e identificó a los otros Mortífagos. Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Greyback, Lucius y Bellatrix. Sujetó fuertemente la varita y, escondiéndose detrás de una estantería se preparó para luchar. Tomó aire profundamente y, apuntando con la varita a Lextrange empezó la batalla.

-¡Expelliermus!

Bellatrix salió disparada contra los muebles de la cocina y sintió la mirada de los demás Mortífagos. Se apartó a tiempo antes de que el crucio de Grayback la alcanzara. Volvió a asomarse y lanzo un confundus contra Alecto y Amycus, dejandolos fuera de combate. Aprovecho la estupefacción de los mortífagos para salir corriendo hasta el salón. Notó una presencia detrás de ella y al girarse vio a Lucius Malfoy apuntandole con la varita. Fue más rápida que él y conjurando el hechizo mentalmente Lucius cayó de espaldas al suelo petrificandole. Por un momento se preguntó por que Malfoy no la había atacado, y se había quedado mirándola a los ojos. Pero tuvo que tirarse rápidamente al suelo antes de que un crucio la alcanzara.

-¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! -gritó Greyback enseñando sus colmillos.- Que te has creído ¿que puedes con nosotros? Tienes suerte de haberlos pillado desprevenidos. Si no no tendrías nada que hacer. Ahora... prepárate para sufrir. ¡Crucio!

-¡Protego!

-¡Expulso!

-¡Impedimenta!

La sala estaba completamente destrozada. Hermione lanzaba hechizos sin parar un solo segundo. Se escondió detrás del sillón para coger aire cuando sintió como la cogían del cuello, levantándola del suelo. Se encontró cara a cara con un furioso Greyback, y empezó a patalear con fuerza. Greyback la lanzó contra la pared, y sintió como se golpeaba fuerte en la cabeza. Notó la sangre escurriendo por su pelo, y se sintió mareada debido al golpe. Greyback la cogió del pelo y sonriendo sintiéndose victorioso, le propinó un golpe en la cara. Hermione sintió como la sangre le llenaba la boca y trató de escapar. Sintió como el cuerpo de Grayback caía a su lado y gritó asustada. Se giró rápidamente, varita en mano, y se encontró frente a Lucius. Con un último vistazo Lucius agarró a Greyback y se desapareció.

Hermione se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo, sintiendo como todos y cada uno de sus músculos se agarrotaban por el dolor de la paliza de Greyback. Recogió su varita del suelo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando oyó la maldición imperdonable, el avada kedavra. Hermione subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se lanzó contra la puerta de sus padres, abriéndola con un alohomora. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba de pie, apuntando al cuerpo de sus padres y, tras una risa de victoria, se desapareció. Hermione se acercó a sus padres y comprobó que estos estaban muertos.

Hermione caminó hacia atrás apoyándose en la pared, y se dejó caer en el suelo, sin poder apartar la mirada de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas, y estaba en trance,sin poder creer que aquella noche había perdido a sus padres. Gateó lentamente hasta el cuerpo de su madre y abrazandola rompió en llanto. Podían escucharse sus gritos desgarradores, maldiciendo a los mortífagos. Sintió como unos brazos la apartaban de los cuerpos de sus padres y empezó a forcejear, tratando de soltarse. No quería morir aquella noche. No quería morir todavía porque quería venganza. Quería acabar con Bellatrix Lestrange y sobre todo con él, con Voldemort.

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose consigo a la persona que la sujetaba, y empezó a gritar de rabia y de dolor. Levantó la cabeza al ver que aquella persona no intentaba asesinarla, y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su profesor de pociones. Todo el mundo sabía que era un mortífago, seguidor de señor oscuro y una de sus personas de confianza. Pero extrañamente se sintió protegida, como si cerca de su profesor nadie pudiera hacerla daño. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y lloró en silencio, sintiéndose débil y sin fuerzas. Sintió una mano que le acariciaba el cabello y se giró con miedo, encontrándose con el rostro entristecido de Narcisa Malfoy.

-Severus, tenemos que irnos. No tardarán en llegar los miembros de la orden y del ministerio.

Hermione sintió como poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban y se dejaba caer en una profunda neblina oscura. Pero antes de caer inconsciente creyó oir unas palabras de su profesor. «Estás a salvo hija»

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, después de la pesadilla que había tenido. Trató de incorporarse, pero el cuerpo le dolía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, y todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa noche llegaron a su mente. Se incorporó en la cama asustada, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, ni en su cama. Estaba en una habitación lujosa, y sintió escalofríos recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. ¿Donde estaba? ¿De quien era esa casa? Sintió un ligero movimiento a su derecha y se quedó de piedra al ver quien estaba ahí, sentado en una butaca, observándola. Draco Malfoy, con su porte de aristócrata, mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada. Pero se dio cuenta de que por una vez en 7 años no la miraba de manera altiva.

-Granger... Voy a tener que desinfectar mis sábanas después de que tu te hayas revolcado en ellas.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde estoy?

-¿Que hago aquí? Estoy aquí porque este es mi cuarto. Y agradece que te haya dejado tumbarte en mi cama. Muestra más respeto, Granger

-No seas descortés, Draco...

Hermione se tensó al oír esa voz, y vio a Narcisa Malfoy en la puerta de la habitación. Le hizo una seña a Malfoy y su hijo abandonó la habitación dedicándole una mirada a Hermione que ella no supo como descifrar. Narcisa se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Hermione, acariciando su mano. Hermione estaba completamente estupefacta. Primero Lucius, que parecía que había querido salvarla aquella noche. Después Snape abrazandola, como si fuera algo suyo. Y ahora Narcisa Malfoy mostrándose amable con ella, como una madre se muestra con su hija.

-¿Como te encuentras, Hermione?

-Yo... ¿que hago aquí? ¿Por que me ayudan? Quiero irme a mi casa, quiero irme con Harry y con los Weasly.

-Cálmate por favor. Mira, ponte esta bata y acompáñame abajo. Hay una persona que te explicará todo lo que tienes que saber.

Hermione se levantó de la cama con ayuda de Narcisa y se puso una bata de seda azul que la mujer le había llevado. Salió de la habitación cabizbaja, temerosa de lo que aquella mansión podría hacerle. Porque estaba claro que aquella mansión, que contenía siglos de pureza a la sangre, le odiaría al saber que ella estaba allí. Hermione descendió lentamente las escaleras de marmol, y Narcisa la condujo a una biblioteca enorme, donde se encontraba su profesor de pociones, el hombre que había matado a Albus Dambeldore. Severus Snape.

Hermione se sentó en una butaca ante la insistencia de Narcisa, quedando frente a la señora Malfoy y Snape. Este la miraba nervioso, con pena. Como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Unas palabras que había deseado decir durante tanto tiempo, y ahora no era capaz de pronunciar.

-Hermione...

-No me llame así. No se atreva a llamarme así después de lo que hizo, después de haber matado a... Es repugnante.

-¡Niña! No le hables así a tu...

-Narcisa. Déjame a mi. Granger hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber. Te explicare lo del profesor Dumbeldore, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Lo primero que tienes que saber es que tus padres... no eran tus padres. Hermione, tu no eres una hija de muggles. Perteneces a una familia de sangre pura. Tanto por parte de madre como por parte de padre.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Que clase de broma es esta? ¡Como se atreve a decir que mis padres no eran mis padres! Es usted un... ¡Quiero irme de aqui! ¡No quiero escuchar sus mentiras!

-Hermione cálmate... Severus te dice la verdad...

-¡Y como podría saber él eso! ¡Como puedo fiarme de una persona que durante años me ha hecho comentarios ofensivos en sus clases! ¡No! ¡No voy a escucharle! ¡Me largo! -Gritó Hermione levantándose de la butaca.

-Porque yo soy tu padre, Hermione.

Hermione se quedo quieta, petrificada. No. Eso tenía que ser imposible. Tenía que ser una broma, una manipulación de aquel mortífago asesino. Seguro que era un plan para atormentarla, para vengarse de ella, para llegar a Hary Potter. Si, tenía que ser eso. Hermione se lanzó contra la puerta y se encontró con Draco Malfoy al otro lado. El rubio entró en la biblioteca y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Hermione le apartó de un empujón y trató de abrir la puerta, cerrada con llave. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y trató de abrir la puerta con un alohomora, pero fue imposible. El rubio, al ver sus intenciones de pronunciar un bombarda, la agarró por la espalda sujetando sus brazos y la alejó de la puerta.

-¡Suéltame asqueroso hurón de pacotilla! ¡Voy a darte un puñetazo como el de tercero para quitarte esa cara de estúpido estirado! ¡Suéltame lechoso!

-¡Cállate ya asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡O me veré obligado a lanzarte un cruciatus!

-¡Draco! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarla sangre sucia!

Hermione miró petrificada a Snape. Sintió sus manos en su rostro y sintió como se relajaba en los brazos del Slytherin.

-Hace 17 años... tu madre decidió entre mi y el hombre que amaba. Y le eligió a él. Nueve meses después apareció alguien de su confianza en la puerta de mi casa y me dijo que tenía que cuidarte, que ella no podía hacerse cargo de tí. Trataba de protegerte. Yo... no podía quedarme contigo. Te juro que cuando te vi sentí como mi corazón se calentaba, eras tan pequeñita, con ese pelo tan rizado... Desde ese momento decidí que viviría para protegerte. Pero no podía mantenerte conmigo, no después de que me había unido al señor tenebroso. Y si él se enteraba de quien era tu madre, se encargaría de acabar contigo. Así que decidí entregarte a una familia muggle que no podía tener hijos, los Granger. Ellos siempre supieron que eras bruja, pero enseguida te cogieron cariño. Intenté decirte la verdad en varias ocasiones, pero Dumbledore me dijo que era mejor que no dijera nada. Que lo mejor era protegerte desde las sombras. Pero siempre... siempre te he querido, hija.

Hermione se soltó de los brazos del rubio y se acercó lentamente a Snape. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña. Una niña a la que le han arrebatado la vida y encuentra consuelo entre unos brazos que no le han sido nunca familiares.

Draco sube las escaleras de dos en dos y entra en su cuarto, encontrándose una figura femenina tumbada en su cama, muy ligera de ropa. El rubio se quita la camisa casi sin mirarla, y se mira al espejo con expresión taciturna. Como le gustaría que fuera otra mujer la que le esperara en la cama, dispuesta a recibirle con amor. Para escucharle, para besarle, para consolarle... Para quitar todos y cada uno de los miedos que Draco llevaba por dentro. Pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Que ella nunca se fijaría en él. Y que él tendría que hacer lo que siempre se le había impuesto. Casarse con Astoria Greengrass.

-Draki...

-No me llames así, estúpida... -dijo Draco quitándose los pantalones.

-Ay no seas así...

Draco se tumbó en la cama y Astoria se subió sobre él, besando sus labios, provocandole. Pero Draco tenía su cabeza en otro sitio, sus pensamientos en otra persona. Se quitó de encima a Astoria y se asomó a la ventana, observando a Granger caminando por sus jardines con Snape

-¿Asi que ahora tengo que llamarte papá? -preguntó Hermione mirando al suelo.

-Al principio entiendo que te cueste un poco. Y no tienes que llamarme asi si no quieres.

-Es muy raro... Estos siete años me has llamado insufrible sabelotodo y ahora me entero de que eres mi padre. Es duro saber que las personas que han cuidado de ti no son tus verdaderos padres.

-Lo se hija... Lo se -murmura Snape pasando su brazo por sus hombros.- Hermione, tu madre te quería... No dudes de eso. Ella tuvo que recurrir a mí porque solo yo era capaz de protegerte del señor oscuro. Ella era hija de muggles, y hubieras muerto si el señor tenebroso se hubiera enterado. Ya fue bastante difícil cuando tu hermano...

-Espera espera. ¿Tengo un hermano? ¿Ella se quedó con su otro hijo pero no fue capaz de quedarse conmigo?

-No se muy bien sus razones, Hermione. Fue lo que tu padrino me contó cuando te trajo.

-¿Mi padrino?

-En el mundo mágico, cuando los niños nacen, automáticamente se les asigna un padrino y una madrina. Tu padrino es Remus Lupin.

-¡¿Lupin?!

-Sí... tu madre...

-No. No quiero saber nada de ella. No quiero saber quien era o si esta viva o muerta. Todos estos años... Me han engañado. Todos los de la orden. Me han traicionado. ¡Hasta Dumbeldore seguro que lo sabía!

-No les culpes. Intentaban protegerte. Igual que yo... Igual que tu madre.

-Pues no necesito que me protejas. Ni tu, ni mi padrino, ni mi madrina. ¡Nadie! ¡No soy una niña pequeña!

-Pues para mí siempre seras mi pequeña. Me perdí tu vida de cerca, pero siempre estuve pendiente de tí. Todas las noches me aparecía en tu habitación y te observaba a través de los barrotes de tu cuna. Tu madrina siempre me acompañaba. Y te cantaba canciones de cuna cuando te ponías a llorar. Te sentías como hipnotizada, mirando sus ojos...

-¿Mi madrina?

-Si, Narcisa Malfoy. Ella es tu madrina.

-¡¿Narcisa Malfoy?! Estas de broma, ¿verdad? ¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? No definitivamente todos estáis locos. Ahora me dirás que los Malfoy son buenos, incluido Lucius, y que de pequeña jugaba a los magos con Draco Malfoy.

-...

-¡Estas de guasa! ¡Dime que no he jugado con ese hurón petulante!

-Controla ese vocabulario, jovencita.

Hermione se giró al oír esa voz y se encontró a Narcisa detrás de ella, con ese porte elegante y una sonrisa en el rostro que pocas veces había visto. Narcisa Malfoy se sentó en un banco y palmeó el hueco de su lado. Hermione miró dudosa a Snape y este le asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Hermione se sentó junto a la señora Malfoy. Hermione no sabía que hacer o decir, por lo que encontró más que entretenido un hilo que se encontraba en su bata. Narcisa cogió con sumo cuidado su mano y la sujetó entre las suyas, infundandole a la Griffindor todo el ánimo que le hacía falta.

Narcisa le explicó como todos esos años tuvo que disimular cada vez que se encontraban y su marido y su hijo la dedicaban palabras déspotas y dolorosas. Se controló para no decir quien era ella y tuvo que aguantar ver las lágrimas de la muchacha en más de una ocasión. Le contó como más de una vez le rogó a Snape y a Dumbeldore para que le contaran la verdad y ella pudiera hacerse cargo de la niña, pero ellos no cedieron a sus suplicas. Narcisa le pidió a Hermione que no tuviera en cuenta los desprecios de su hijo, pues así había sido educado y manipulado por su padre Lucius Malfoy. Le pidió a Hermione que se quedara a pasar unos días con ellos. Y Hermione no pudo negarse ante la orden de su ahora padre.

FIN FLASHBACK (ACTUALIDAD)

-¿Ya te has instalado en la torre de premios anuales?

-No pienso compartir torre con el... Con tu adorado Draco Malfoy.

-No es mi adorado Draco Malfoy. Y ya te he explicado que si te ha tratado asi durante todos estos años ha sido porque pensaba que eras alguien distinto.

-Creo que no hay ninguna persona distinta. Todos somos magos. Además, prefiero compartir cuarto con Pansi y Daphne que con ese... cavernícola hormonado.

-Como desees... Y tus amigos... ¿Han intentado comunicarse contigo?

-Sí, hoy hemos estado dando un paseo. Pero después de lo ocurrido esta noche... dudo que me miren a la cara.

-Ha sido decisión de Dumbeldore y la directora McGonagall. Y es lo mejor, Hermione. A lo mejor ahora no entiendes porque te hacemos esto. Pero es parte de tu... misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Que misión?

-Todo a su debido tiempo. Por cierto, deberías de cambiar los colores de tus uniformes.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Será horrible llevar el verde de Slytherin...

-No me mienta, señorita. Se que te encanta el verde

FLASHBACK (2 SEMANAS ANTES)

Hermione se encontraba en el jardín de la casa Malfoy, acompañando a Narcisa en la hora del té. Ginnea, la elfa de Narcisa, estaba complacida con ayudar a Hermione en todo lo que podía. Y Hermione estaba entusiasmada de saber que Narcisa pensaba como ella respecto a los elfos domesticos. De hecho Ginnea llevaba ropas hermosas y bastante nuevas, a juego con unos zapatos que Hermione encontraba hermosos y sofisticados. Nunca había pensado, ni en sus sueños más extraños, que en esa semana que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy encontraría en Narcisa una nueva madre. No le había costado nada confiar en ella, dado que le había tendido su mano. Se preocupaba de como se encontraba, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, le había llevado de compras, le preguntaba cosas de su vida, de sus intereses... Como una madre.

Hermione le sonrió a Narcisa y giró la cabeza al ver pasar una figura alta y elegante. Draco Malfoy. Iba vestido con una equipación de Quidditch de color negro, y la última escoba que había salido al mercado sujeta en la mano. Draco dejó la escoba en el suelo y se quitó la camiseta, mostrando un pecho casi marmoleo que a Hermione le resultó irresistible para cualquier mujer. En ese momento comprendió porque todas las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies. Todas menos ella, claro está.

-Hermione... ¡Hermione me estas escuchando?

-Perdona Narcisa, estaba abstraída.

-Te comentaba que irás esta tarde al callejón Diagón con Draco. Así ambos compraréis las cosas que os hacen falta para este curso. Por cierto, tu padre me ha dicho que serás la nueva Premio Anual. Junto con Draco. ¿No es genial?

-Si... es maravilloso... -comentó Hermione con rintintín.


End file.
